Like Teeth
by Bar-Ohki
Summary: He was looking for blackmail, she made an embarrassing mistake… Present Fic !


Author: bar_ohki

Title: Like Teeth

Rating: T for Hiruma's mouth and blood.

Series: Eyeshield 21 and Karin (Chibi Vampire)

Pairings: Hiruma-Karin

Summary: He was looking for blackmail, she made an embarrassing mistake…

Notes: This is for Ayla as a Christmas present.

Like Teeth

Hiruma didn't know what possessed him to pass by that high school that day. Potential blackmail was always a correct answer, but for once he didn't have an alternative excuse. He'd just been wandering around aimlessly for the greater part of the day and eventually he came to a stop in front of the school building.

It wasn't a high school of interest to him, they didn't have a football club or any of his cheerleaders in attendance. The purple uniforms were a little startling since he honestly couldn't recall what the name of the school was. And for Hiruma Youichi that was extremely strange.

Karin had been having a perfectly normal school day. Nothing too embarrassing had happened, she did well on her exam, well hopefully she did. Waving goodbye to her classmates, Karin walked out of the school gates only to bump into the lanky teen that had been standing there.

"I-I'm so-sorry!" Karin stuttered, flustered.

Hiruma only glanced down at the girl, with a frown. She was obviously one of those push over, super-submissive kind. At least she was kind of pretty with nice goods.

"Don't fucking stutter, its annoying as hell." Hiruma growled at her, making a point to show his fangs. It would probably turn her into a frozen mess, then allow him to manipulate her further.

But Karin was the daughter of vampires, fangs are something she sees everyday. The fact this guy had fangs and was walking around in the daylight-!

"You're-!" Karin gasped, her mouth wide open. She glanced around, realizing they needed to talk some other place. "Th-this way!" Karin grabbed Hiruma's hand and tried to drag him somewhere.

Well that certainly wasn't the reaction he'd been planning on and was more interesting and the other by far, Hiruma was not the kind of person who got drug around by anyone, anywhere, ever.

It didn't help Karin wasn't that strong. She tried really hard before she panted and gave up.

"Are you that desperate to get laid?" Hiruma teased Karin with a suggestive grin. She blushed madly, highly embarrassed.

"I-i-it's not like that!" Karin protested, her face still red. Hiruma looked down at her carefully. Maybe she had information for him, wouldn't be the first time someone had sent him information in such a manner.

Looking around Hiruma gave the bystanders one of his more devious grins and they obediently decided to vacate the location.

"Look at that, we're conveniently alone now," Hiruma announced, "spill." That was a demand.

"A-ah!" Karin realized she might be in a lot of trouble for this but she had to know. Hiruma kept on smirking, waiting for the big confession.

"You're a vampire too, right?" Karin asked.

What. The. Fuck!?

"I-I mean you have fangs and stuff," Karin pulled up her lip to show the guy hers, "and you can walk around in the daylight, do you give blood like I do?"

If it hadn't been for the fact Hiruma was sure this girl was simple and honest, he would have told her she needed to stop taking drugs and walk away. But she was simple and honest and _sincere_ about it. Had he just stumbled upon the potentially greatest gold mine of information?

"Why, yes, yes I do." Hiruma lied smoothly. Let the girl spill more.

"Oh wow! I should take you home to meet my parents right away! They'll be so happy to know there's someone that is weird like me too!" Karin smiled. "I'm Maaka Karin!"

"Hiruma Youichi." Hiruma introduced himself and followed the girl to her home. He noticed the atmosphere changed and several bats started appearing out of nowhere…. Shit he's going into a den of vampires with no way out. Maybe he should have thought about it before the reality of the situation hit him.

"You brought in dinner?" Calera, Karin's mother, asked as she started at Hiruma. This man was a very, big, fowl lair and she was hungry.

"Eh?" Karin blinked, not sure what to think about that.

Hiruma only raised an eyebrow even though he knew he must be dinner. "Pardon?" He made a point to sound offended.

"You-!" Calera growled, pissed. "You seduced my daughter with your lies!"

Hiruma went wide-eyed. Okay, change of plan now. "She just told me about vampires because I have fangs. I thought you'd want to know."

Stopping, Calera turned to Karin. The poor girl looked scared and upset.

"Fangs?" Calera frowned. Hiruma humored her and showed her his nice pointy teeth.

"But you said you produced blood-!" Karin protested.

"I do, like a human does." Hiruma explained. He didn't lie. "I presumed you produced blood the same way."

"He scared away the humans," Anju remarked in a soft voice, startling Hiruma from behind, "so Karin could talk in private."

"Did he?" Calera frowned in thought.

"It's you," Ren recognized the spiky haired youth, "you're smart enough you're going to realize you memory was erased and plague the town until you find out why."

Hiruma hid his alarm at the notion of having his memory erased, but Ren was perfectly right about what he would do if portions of his memory were missing. He didn't recall seeing Ren before- oh that's right he's always getting lays with stressed women like fucking dreads.

After Ren finished speaking Calera beckoned the lot of them into the house. This was going to require a long, pointed discussion about the matter of Hiruma Youichi, but first.

"I'm not having you lying about anything." Calera told Hiruma. The boy didn't get what she meant until she bit him and sucked just enough blood to pull the lies from his lips.

"M-mom!" Karin gasped, it was distressing to watch and embarrassing. Calera quickly erased his memory of the trauma of being bit.

"See, no damage done." Calera gave Hiruma a hearty smack on the back then pulled him in into their living area. The poor teenager was now trying to guess what part of his memory she erased, but when he noticed his neck felt injured, he could guess.

After a great deal of discussion, which had a few confessions about Hiruma finding Karin adorable, it was decided that Hiruma would be allowed to watch over Karin in the world of the light.

Or face the wrath of the Marker family.

Since he couldn't watch over her at school, Hiruma organized a set of slaves to make sure Karin wasn't followed if she pinched her nose. After school Karin was to be taken directly to Deimon for cheerleading practice where Hiruma could keep a better eye on her.

Of course someone was bound to notice the extra care he was taking around Karin about her welfare.

"So, Maaka-chan, what's the deal?" Musashi asked Hiruma plainly one morning.

"Not any of your fucking business." Hiruma answered with a feral growl.

Musashi translated the 'Hirumaese' into: 'I like her and want to get in her pants but I'm not going to admit that to anyone'. He smiled, picked his ear with his pinky, and walked away, leaving a fuming Hiruma behind.

Everyone on the team liked Karin well enough, she was kind and well meaning, even if she was kind of dumb and klutzy. No one really knew why Hiruma was so insistent on keeping her around, except for people like Musashi and Kurita who just knew the man too well. Hiruma _liked_ Karin too, that was the reason, he _liked_ her in a way he didn't like other girls.

Musashi and Kurita saw all the signs and compared notes:

-Hiruma asked Karin to pass on messages to the cheerleaders.

-Hiruma made a point to always situate himself near Karin whenever she was around.

-Hiruma owns a hand-made scarf that's black with a little devil bat on the ends.

-Karin is now has a very pretty golden necklace with a red jewel on it.

-The two share 'secret' glances.

-Sometimes Hiruma's ears turn red when Karin blushes.

Yeah, those two had a thing.

The fact Hiruma was attracted to Karin hadn't been a secret since the beginning, for the Markers anyways. Recently he held her hand when he walked her home, through that bat barrier. Henry had had some issues excepting Hiruma's desire to court his daughter but in the end the vampire had little to complain about. Hiruma really did sincerely care for his daughter and took excellent care of her.

So it was no surprise Hiruma kissed her right outside her home. Karin blushed madly, like she always did.

"You're so fucking cute." Hiruma muttered ruffling Karin's hair affectionately.

"Are you two done yet?" Calera demanded, annoyed.

"M-mom!" Karin blushed again.

"Hey, don't fluster her." Hiruma chided Calera with a frown. The fact he had the balls to stand up to a vampire was something the Marker family thought was beneficial long term, but that didn't mean Calera liked it in the short term at all.

"Are you ordering me around?" Calera demanded with a growl.

"I was making a suggestion, Marker-san," Hiruma corrected her with a smile, "besides I brought some blood for you this evening, if you would accept it?"

Calera's eyes lit up. If there was one person in town that could get a hold of the blood of a destructive lair, it was Hiruma. He usually didn't bring it, but when he did Calera treated him very kindly and made him stay for dinner.

Karin looked at Hiruma uncertainly.

"Hiruma-kun-" Karin began, unsure where she was going with this.

"Youichi please," Hiruma corrected her, "aren't we dating now Karin-chan?"

"O-okay." Karin nodded with a blush that Hiruma adored endlessly.

They were always a spectacle, that couple, but they were always happy. Despite everything between them, despite their chances of success, Hiruma somehow made their situation turn out okay.

Because that's what he does, makes a win out of thin air.

_=_=_=_=_

Merry Christmas, Alya!


End file.
